my book type thing
by xXTHECREATORXx
Summary: i don't know


The End

 _name's tom =_ _ **Declan**_

 _trina=juliet_

''TOM NO STOP'' as soon as he opens the door the room starts shaking and trembling

''Tom , the explosives you twit ''

the ceiling starts cracking just then a bolder lands on trina pinning her to the wall

(tom)''TRINA''

(charle) ''we have to go''

(tom) '' we can't just leave her to die''

(trina)'' just go all be fine trust me''

(tom) ''but''

(trina)''if you love me you have to GO and save your self''

(tom) ''COME ON ALASIN HELP ME MOVE THE ROCK''

(alasin) '' ok'' as soon as they start trina screams

(trina)''stop you're hurting me, just go take the map and my backpack and go''

(tom) ''i can't lose you too''

(alasin) ''tom we have to go or we are all going to die''

(tom)"fine

the walls start to shake

(charlie) '' Oo no"

(trina)"go"

(alasin) "come on tom we have to go"

(tom) "ok,fine just..."

(alasin) "no we have to go now"

Five Weeks Earlier

tom opens his eyes gets out of bed and starts to get ready for twenty minutes of looking at himself in the mirror he goes down stairs to eat breakfast

(tom) "hey dad whats wrong"

(montag)"i just had a really bad dream that books were banned and that i was married to some suicidal chick named _mildred_ and at the end the whole place is blown sky high by some nuke" (tom) "sounds like _fun_ are you all good now "

(montag) "ya i guess"

(tom) "ok well i'll be going to school now"

(montag)"do you want breakfast

(tom)"no im fine"

(montag)"well do you want me to drive you or pick you up from school"

(tom) "no i will walk with trina",

he leaves the house walks a block or two and meets up with trina " _his best friend"_ and they start to walk to school

(tom) "damn its hot out"

(trina) "i know, it was supposed to be like in the middle sixties"

(tom) "more like one hundred degrees"

they were both wearing sweaters but, tom had a feeling it was going to get hot so he was wearing a tank top under his sweater , he takes off the sweater

(trina) "lucky"

(tom) " sorry you don't listen, i told you it was going to get hot"

(trina)" well sorry its not my fault you're not good at guessing remember that one time you told me that it was gonna be _so hot_ and it ended up being like 2 degrees"

(tom) "i said i was sorry"

(trina)"i got the flu"

(tom)" well thats the past and thats done so stop crying"

(trina) "ok ok, remember after call to meat me at the water fountain and dont forget"

( tom) "ok well see you then" …

as tom sits in class he finally hears the warning sirens go off and he looks out the window to see a massive sun flare on its way to earth he can see when it hits with a BOOM and he sees a wave of fire and heat so massive it burns a building in an instant on its way to the school tom sees that it is only minutes from hitting the school so he gets up and starts to tell people to get up and go to somewhere safe he remembers about trina and starts running to get her . he sees her in the floor unconscious

(tom)" TRINA"

he picks her up and starts to look for the school map. the map told him that the school has a basement, which was accessible through the library, but it had been closed off. he run to the library and find the book shelf blocking the doorway he uses all of his might to push i over and with a loud thump the thing falls to the ground he starts to rip open the wallpaper to find a concrete wall he looks at the map again to see that he was at the wrong side

(trina) "why would you do that tom and why are we in the library i thought i was …

(tom)"no time to explain help he pushover this bookshelf"

(trina)"ok"

they push the bookshelf over and start to rip at the wallpaper to find a metal door, they open it it was a bit difficult but they

(trina)"i don't like it tom its dark wet and cold"

(tom)"well it won't be wet and cold for long"

(trina)"so,what exactly happened"

(tom)"well we were taking the test when all of a sudden we heard a big boom and i looked outside to see a sun flare so i went to get you but you were on the floor and for some reason that reminded me of the basement and then hear we are"

(trina)"thanks for saving me"

(tom)"well if i did you would be bacon"

(trina)"you trying to say i'm fat"

(tom)" No No, just that you'd be coked" suddenly a wall of scorching heat washed over them ,(trina) "o my god i feel like i'm melting"

(tom)"lets go down the stairs"

(trina)"ok"

(tom)"and try to find stuff we can use for fire"

(trina)"you're kidding right , its like 120 degrees and you're thinking about fire "

(tom) "we need light don't we"

(trina) we ya i guess bu…"

the door opens

(charlie)"hello, is anyone down there can i come in .please don't hurt me"

(tom)" ya get in but close the door and turn on the lights"

(charlie)"thanks"

(tom)" ok ok just close the door"

 _the lights flicker on and they realise that there was like 40 snack and soda machines_

(tom)'now i know why all of the snack machine were going missing they thaut this was going to happen "

(trina) "well we don't have to worry about light and food for some time"

(tom)" we still have the radiation,the heat,trying to find some place we can live"

(charlie)"you guys are thinking of going outside,are you crazy you do know how hot it is out there"

(tom)"we never said we were going today or tomorrow just that in the future we do all of this food isn't going to last long too we need to ration the food so it can last"

(trina)"are you kidding me with all this , we still need to save food ''

(tom)"ya if we go eating everything we will run out of supplies"

(trina)"ya but we arent gonna go starving ourselves when we have ample amaunts of food

(charlie)"he has a point"

(tom/trina)" stay out of this"

(charlie)"ok, sorry i was just trying to help"

(tom) "im sorry we are just really stressed out, hey how did you survive the flare if its that hot down here i can't imagine how hot it must be up there"

(charlie)"well i was taking a shower when some guys thought it would be funny to lock me in the school freezer it was soo cold until it started to get warm it was the nicest thing i have ever felt and then slowly but surely it started to feel like a sauna which was nice but annoying then the principal opened the door for me it was so hot but started swearing saying he was looking for cool place to sit and watch the world die which was kinda scary, then i thought about the basement so i came here and i find you two here"

(trina)" wow you got to stay in the freezer"

(charlie)"waite don't sun flares like fry the circuits and stuff"

(tom)"ya"

(charlie)"then how to we have light"

(tom)"Oo ya you were new to the school"

(charlie)"ya"

(tom)"well like two years ago we had minor sun flare warnings so the school invested in a metal coating around the basement so we can protect the generators and other electronics"

…

 _tom wakes up screaming_

(trina) "jesus tom what's wrong with you ''

(tom)" i just had a bad dream sorry"

(Trina) "its fine"

(tom)"what time is it any way"

(trina) i think its like 7:00"

(charly)" finally you guys are up i was beginning to think you were dead"

(trina)"it's only been like 5 hours"

(charly)" um no it's been like 3 days i think the radiation got to you guys and like drained you two"

(tom)" we can go outside now!"

(trina)" what are you crazy we can just go waltzing outside are you forgetting about like radiation"

(tom)


End file.
